Love Story
by Thoy Toy
Summary: This short love story is based on a roleplay I had with someone. A gay love story about two male sangheilis (i have a fan fiction about that sangheilis of same gender can reproduce) Thoy is my own character and Rahv belongs to the guy I did the roleplay with. Please no hate comments! Enjoy


A young male sangheili, a minor, is resting under a tree. Suddenly another sangheili pops up from behind a nearby bush. An ultra. "Aeu Chu?" (What was that?), the sangheili says.  
"Rrr..huh? Who's there?", Thoy asks. "I am Rahv 'Koshan..who are you?" "I'm..I'm Thoy..Thoy Cinotee." Thoy bows in respect for Rahv. "But you can also call me Minor".  
Rahv returns Minor's bow and comes out of the bushes. "Well, hi Minor! Nice to meet you". Minor smiles softly at Rahv. "Nice to meet you too, sir". "Please, call me Rahv." Minor nods and chuckles. "So, uh, you come here often?"  
"Yes..I should been sitting with that river over there, but I don't feel well." Minor lets his head sink down in sadness. "Oh? Whats wrong?", Rahv asks the young little elite. Minor looks at him like he was a ghost. "Er..I can't tell." "I might be able to help. I'm no doctor, but I know a Rhino-virus infection when I see one! Exactly what are you feeling right now?", Rahv asks. "I know what it is..but I don't wanna tell you..all I wanna say is that I'm really really hungry", Minor answears. "Oh, Ok...Well, Luckily I just happened to bring some food with me!"  
Minor smiles. "Oh that is so generously of you." Rahv opens his backpack an takes out a To-Go bag from a nearby resturant. "When's the las time you had a nice juicy Vamma Hazal?", he asked. "I don't remember." "Well, I hope you like this... I'm afraid I only have one though...". He cuts the sandwich in half with a plasma-dagger and hands Minor one half. "Do you like Fried Akla?"  
"Yes! I love it! Offer me all you have please, I'm so hungry." "Take all you need! Just make sure to leave me some, I'm hungry too!" Rahv takes a bite of the sandwich. Minor nods and starts to eat all the jummy food Rahv offered. Rahv finishes his sandwich. "Glad you like it! Here have some fruit!" Rahv reaches his backpack and tosses Minor a citrus fruit. "Luckily I brought two of those." He takes out the other citrus and starts peeling it".  
Minor looks at the fruit curiously. Rahv smiles and starts to eat his own fruit. Minor sniffs on the fruit and licks it. "You should peel it first. The skin is really bitter!" Minor touches the fruit with his snout. Rahv looks at Minor. Minor don't seem so happy anymore. "Mrrrrrrr..." "What, you've never eaten one of those before?", Rahv asks. Minor turns his head away. "I'm not hungry anymore.." Rahv stops smiling. "Hey, are you ok?" "No..", Minor answears and gets up and finds a new place to rest, some meters away from Rahv. Rahv can hear Minor is panting softly. Rahv gets sad and watches Minor and thinks to himself: "I sure hope he's ok". Minor curls into a ball and sighs. Rahv lays down in the grass and watches Minor. The minor's purple minor armor reflexes the sun and his body is slim. Rahv can also see that he has soft, light grey skin.  
Rahv cautiously starts to crawl towards Thoy. Minor didn't noticie him, and Rahv crawls closer. Minor rests his head on his arm. Silently Rahv sneaks up until he is right next to Minor. He whispers to him "Hey if you need anything, just let me know, ok?"  
Minor gets scared, but calms down and then he closes his eyes. "Hmmm". Rahv lays down next to him, worried about the little sangheili. Minor finally looks at Rahv and gives him a little smile, but then he turns his head away again.  
"Blarg..I'm not sick". Rahv forces a smile and strokes Minor's spine a little. "I hope you feel better soon". Rahv sighs and keeps on stroking Minor's spine.  
"You're acting suspiciously like you're...sorry, nevermind". He stops stroking and looks away and sighs again. "What?", Minor asks and looks at Rahv, tilting his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Its none of my business".  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt". "Oh ok", Minor says and lays his head down again. Rahv closes his eyes to try to get some sleep.

An another elite appears up. An officer with grey armor. "Thoy! There you are..were have you been?", the officer asks, walking towards Minor. Minor lays still. "I'm talking to you". Minor growls at the officer.  
Rahv pulls his military identification out of his backpack and identifying himself as an Ultra. "Officer! Identify your self!", he yells at the officer. "I'm a friend of this little minor". "Don't trust him", Minor whispers to Rahv.  
"If you're here to take him back to your unit, I suggest you leave him alone. He is medically unfit for duty, and he needs to rest". The officer cocks his head. "What? Is he sick?" "Are you both blind and deaf? Yes, of course he's sick! He needs to rest, and this is the best place for him to do so!" The officer growls slightly at Rahv and turns to Minor. "Oh quit it out Thoy! You are not sick! Is that what you are telling everybody?" The officer looks down at Minor.  
"Hey, You listen here!" Rahv grabs the officer by the shoulder. "In private I mean" He drags the officer over behind the bushes and speaks to the officer quietly.  
"When I first found him here, he was fatigued. Then he was suddenly energetic and ravenously hungry. I offered him food, and minutes after he finished eating, he was sick to his stomach. I'm no expert, but if you ask me, I would say he's carrying eggs. And close to laying, I might add."  
The officer smirks and lets out a slightly laught. "Hmm..yeah that's true..that's why I'm here. I'm here to protect MY eggs. I will make sure no one is hurting him or the eggs..and he might destroy the eggs, and I can't let that happen, so I'm going to be sure he is laying them without any problems. And who are you anyway? Stay away from him!" The officer growls at Rahv.  
"Calm Down! I have no bad intentions here! You, on the other hand. Thoy seems suspicous of you, and I'm sure he has a good reason. You say he might destroy the eggs... Why? Perhaps he didn't want to carry your eggs?  
I Agree that he shouldn't destroy the eggs, there are living sangheili inside them after all, but perhaps he shouldn't be carrying them in the first place... Thoy clearly doesn't like you. I wonder why?"  
"I'ts not you business! And its wrong..he loves me". The officer growls at Rahv again, more aggressive this time.  
"I realize that, but there's just something that doesn't fit here... fine I'll leave you two alone! But if anything bad happens to Thoy because of you...".  
"Oh he will be fine". He smiles and chuckles. Rahv watches the officer carefully.  
The officer walks over to the minor and smiles as he stands in front of him. "So how are you Thoy?", he asks. "Go away!" "Why so angry?". He lays down close to Minor and strokes him gently with his hand and let it slide down to Minor's hips. "Ohh.. get..away..from..ME!" "Aww come on..stop joking, cutie". The officer licks Minor softly and holds him tight, trying to make him lay still. "Leave me alone!", the young little elite cries out.  
Rahv continues to watch, trying to resist the urge to jump out and slice the officer to peices. "Disgusting", he whispers to himself. Minor turns his head over to Rahv and moves his mandibles without any sound: h-e-l-p m-e. Rahv pops out of the bushes. "You are a disgrace to your bretheren! The only way you can regain your honor is to die in battle, and I will give you that chance right here, right now!", Rahv yells at the officer and grabs his energy sword out of his backpack and activates it.  
The officer gets up quickly. "I don't have any energy sword!" "Luckily, I have two!" He tosses one to the Officer. "Defend yourself!"  
"Hm..fine", the officer says and stands up, ready to fight. Rahv charges and stabs at the officer, but allows him to block it. The officer blocks and tries to swing the sword to cut Rahv's head off.  
Rahv deflects and kicks the officer's shoulder. "Ahh! Grrr..". The officer swings his sword again, trying to stab Rahv.  
Rahv slashes at him, inflicting a non-lethal slice from his armpit up across his chest. "Ahhrg!", the officer shouts and tries to focus and swings it again. "Get ready to die!"  
Rahv locks the blades of the two energy swords together and tries to twist it out of the officer's hand. The officer tries to hold the sword in his hards, but is struggeling. Rahv wrenches the sword out of the officer's hand, then leaps into the air. "RRAAAAAAAARGH!" He slashes the officer from the top of his head to his groin, killing him, then falls to his knees and starts to cry.  
The officer lays dead on the ground, covered in his own blood. "Oh my.." Minor looks at the officer with big eyes. "you..saved me.." A little smile is showing in his face. "Thanks Rahv". Minor lowers his head down in respect for him. "That was..really awesome". Suddenly Rahv stands up and runs away, crying.  
"Rahv!" Minor gets up and runs after him. "Where are you going! What's wrong? Wait, where are you?"

Minor looks after him, and finds him curled up at the base of a tree.  
"Rahv.." Minor walks over to him and sits down with him. "Whats wrong?", Minor asks. "I hate killing", Rahv answears. He takes a long pause. "It was hard enough against the Loyalists during the Schism, but now.."  
"Ohh..I'm so sorry..but why you fight then? You could just punsh him". "I... Its the way I am. He disgusted me, and I had to protect you... and besides, how do you punish something like that, if not with death?"  
"I see..I'm sorry, but it was really sweet of you to kill him..he could have done anything to me if you didn't do something". "Yeah..I can imagine what he would have done to you. But I think his motive had some merit... Do a favor for me, ok? Don't destroy the eggs."  
"Hmm..ok". Minor feels shamefull. "But again..I will say thank you..thank you very very much..but what should I do? What he did to me was rape".  
"I want you to raise the children, growing in those eggs to be strong sangheili, both physically and emotionally, so they can defend themselves from disgusting perverts like that officer." Rahv sits up. "I'll even help if you want".  
Minor wiggles his mandibles happily. "Oh, yes..that would be great! And I who thought I had to do it by myself. Thank you so much, Rahv!" Minor hugs the ultra tight. Rahv smiles and holds Minor, and nuzzles the top of his head. They look at each other, both smiling softly and purrs as they hug. 


End file.
